Ada's Love
by McRaider
Summary: CH 4 is UP! Elrond can’t count the number of times he’s now told his youngest child not to play with the crossbows, and the swords. However, the ever persistent child, is once again caught with the crossbow. And his father in the crossfire (COMPLETE)
1. The Warning

Ada's Love  
By Stephanie L.  
  
Summary: Elrond can't count the number of times he's now told his youngest child not to play with the crossbows, and the swords. However, the ever persistent child, is once again caught with the crossbow.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did, but I do not. I simply barrow them for an extended amount of time, then eventually return them. I do not own the song Tears in Heaven. If you have not noticed yet a song or poem will begin each story from this series "Before he was King" So please sit back relax and enjoy.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (because of character death and harsh realities.  
  
Note: I recently really took a liking to Lord of the Rings and started reading the fan fiction, when I happened to stumble upon a whole site dedicated to my two favorite characters. So I began to read, and soon I was lead to believe what Cassie and Sio said about Aragorn's mother dying when his father died. Well correct or not, I completely support this theory, simply because..I can. This is my first Lord of the Rings story. Notice how I say Lord of the Rings, not first story ever. I am a seasoned writer sort of, so please enjoy the story.  
  
Note 2: In my last story I seemed to bother a few with the whole spanking issue, um, first off I never have been spanked, so I don't exactly know more than what I've seen. However, while I do not believe in hitting a child, and never have before, I use it for the plot in these stories. So please forgive me if the punishment sounds harsh and cruel, I have no such intentions. It happens purely for the plot, and probably will happen less and less, for I do not see much need in it. Once again I am sorry if I offended anyone, I did not mean to.  
  
Feedback: Yes! Please keep it constructive,  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
--The Warning--  
  
Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would it be the same if I saw you in Heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven.  
  
Would you hold my hand if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would you help me stand if I saw you in Heaven?  
I'll find my way through night and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in Heaven.  
  
Time can bring you down; time can bend your knees.  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please.  
  
Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure,  
And I know there'll be no more tears in Heaven.  
  
Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would it be the same if I saw you in Heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven.  
'Cause I know I don't belong, here in Heaven.  
  
"I got you right where I want you stupid Orc!" Called the child as he tiptoed around the house with the cross bow in hand and arrow strung. The six year old child smiled as he pretended to use his arrow against the invisible foe in his bedroom.  
  
"FREEZE!" Came the strong firm voice, in a tone that easily would have frozen any elf in Rivendell to a halt of fear. The effect was as expected on Estel. The child froze, mid stance, afraid of what was going to happen. The next thing he knew the cross bow and arrow were taken from his hands.  
  
"What did I say only last week!?" Demanded the voice. Estel didn't look up, to afraid to see the disappointment on his father's face.  
  
"To never touch the cross bow and arrows."  
  
"And." Estel took a deep breath at his father's word, "and that if I were to touch it again you would spank me, because it's too dangerous for a child to play with weapons. They are not toys, but weapons and should only be used in the most dire situations."  
  
"Yes, well then what were you doing?" Elrond asked firmly, very annoyed.  
  
"I was."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Playing with the weapon. I'm sorry father but." Elrond held up his hand, silencing the young child.  
  
"There are no buts seldo. You have broken a rule, a firm rule which I have and always will stand behind in this house hold. The punishment as it was years back is the same. Come here," Elrond stated. Within moments Estel was delivered to firm swats on his behind. He grimaced, and knew he should be thankful, it could have been worse.  
  
"Look at me Estel," came the softer tone. Estel shook his head, however a hand under his chin did cause him to look up. "I do this because I care about you, I did it to your brothers as well, and fortunately I only had to do it once to your sister. Estel I love you with all my heart, but arrows kill, no just humans, but they have killed elves before. It is against the laws of middle earth to kill freely, whether accident or not. It is against the law, and can put you in a prision, or worse allow someone to kill you. I would not wish to see such a thing happen young one. I do not want to have this conversation again, do you understand?" Estel nodded.  
  
"Good, you may go, dinner is in an hour," with that the small child ran off, tears obviously filling his eyes. Elrond shook his head.  
  
"You did the right thing mellon nin," Elrond smiled slightly at Glorfindel's words as the blond elf entered the room.  
  
"Thank you mellon nin. I'm afraid to know what it would take to make that boy really understand what I'm trying to say though."  
  
"As am I mellon nin, as am I."  
  
~*~  
  
Elrond sighed as he read quietly in his study early the next morning, the twins had already gotten up, and were out hunting, leaving Elrond and his six year old son alone. Estel, however, was still fast asleep in his bedroom, and probably wouldn't be up for another hour. However seconds later he was surprised to see his youngest child walking into the room, still dressed in his night shirt, looking bedraggled, tired but worried as well.  
  
"Hello little one," Elrond said smiling. The child moved towards his father and within moments was seated comfortably in his father's lap, leaning his head against Elrond's chest.  
  
Elrond took a moment to look at his youngest foster son. The child's shoulder length hair framed his white cherubic face, making him look younger than his six years. Elrond sighed and smiled, how he adored this small boy. Elrond was fairly sure that had Estel never entered their lives, they would no longer be here. The child brought so much life, energy and love to the house.  
  
"Ada," came the soft small voice, catching Elrond from his thoughts.  
  
"Yes son," Elrond said gently, kissing his son's head.  
  
"Do you love me, even when I do something really bad?"  
  
"Well, of course I do," Elrond said turning so his son could look at him better.  
  
"I mean even when I do something really, really bad and you have to punish me. Even when you have to send me to my room, or spank me for being bad?"  
  
"Yes Estel, I love you no matter what you do. Sometimes I love you even more when you're bad, because I realize that's when you need it the most. Do not worry seldo, you are usually a very good young man. Do not ever doubt the love I hold for you and your brothers child."  
  
"Is there anything I could ever do to make you hate me?" Elrond chuckled, seeing this was something the boy ask wondered for awhile.  
  
"No, there is nothing on middle-earth, or anywhere that will ever make me stop loving you child. When parents have children something inside them makes them love these children love them unconditionally. Estel, when I send you to your room, or spank you once or twice, it's because I want to keep you safe, and you're doing something that threatens your safety. As you grow you will find, however I do not spank you much anymore, but I will lecture you. Your brothers seem to prefer the spankings over the lectures. They seem to think I'm long winded," Estel smiled softly.  
  
"I love you Ada," the child murmured.  
  
"And I you young one, and I you," Elrond whispered pecking his young son on the head again.  
  
Just then Elladan and Elrohir entered smiling. Elrohir walked forward and plucked his brother from Elrond's lap, holding the child to his hip.  
  
"What are you still doing in your night shirt sleepy head? Let's get you dressed, I'm starving," stated Elrohir as he carried his little brother out, as the child giggled all the way.  
  
"Ada?"  
  
"Everything is fine seldo, go get ready for breakfast," the younger elf nodded and walked out, leaving Elrond to his thoughts. 


	2. The Accident

~An Accident~  
  
A week went by uneventful for the family, it was again reaching the end of a week, when the twins went off hunting, which as always began with a somewhat heated argument with Estel about not being allowed to go. Elrond, busy with other things in Rivendell, had innocently told the young child to go and play with someone, or read. The child sighed with frustration and left his father alone for the rest of the day.  
  
Looking around the child smiled and took the cross bow off the wall and in hand. He ran his fingers over the fine feathers attached on the beautiful arrow. Slowly removing one from it's holder he notched it on the bow and pulled the string back.  
  
Elrond was coming to the study to let Estel know his brothers would be back soon, when he saw the child with the bow and arrow. Fear and anger raged through him rapidly, causing him to not think.  
  
Estel was so deep in the game he never heard his father coming up behind him. "ESTEL!" The booming voice shook the child out of his thoughts, causing him to whirl around and freeze instantly. What happened in the next second would forever be engrained in the young boys mind as his hand slipped and released the arrow. Striking Lord Elrond straight in the heart.  
  
"NO!!!!!!" Screamed Estel as his father hit the floor, already dead.  
  
"What in.Oh Valar!" The twins yelled staring at their unmoving father, his eyes open in shock. Estel was now lying beside his father, in the pool of blood surrounding the elf.  
  
"What did you do!?" shouted Elladan.  
  
"GLORFINDEL!" Called Elrohir, knowing they would need the help.  
  
"What happened?" Glorfindel asked before he even saw the body on the floor, Gandalf, who had just arrived a moment ago joined them and gasped.  
  
"I..." Estel stopped shaking his head.  
  
"Elladan?" Elrohir asked, unable to hear his brother, for all he could think was he had only just lost his mother and now his father was going to.  
  
"Get him out of here! NOW!" Screamed Elladan as he stared down at his dead father.  
  
"I can."  
  
"You've done enough!" yelled Elladan. Estel stood frozen at his brother's anger. He hadn't meant it, what had he done.  
  
"But."  
  
"You're going to go to your room, and you will not move from that room until you and I speak! I will deal with you later!" Bit Elladan. Glorfindel sighed and reached down, plucking up the small whimpering boy into his arms and carrying him away from the scene.  
  
~*~  
  
Elladan sighed as he slid down the wall outside his father's room, moments later Elrohir and Gandalf joined him. Tears touching all their faces.  
  
"Glorfindel is making us some food," whispered Elrohir in a state of shock.  
  
"I...I feel like I should do something," whispered Elladan. Anger gone, only sorrow and depression was there now. Gandalf had done his best, but no living creature could be shot in the heart and live to tell the tale, unless it was a miracle of some sort. Elrond was dead.  
  
"Someone needs to go tell Estel," Gandalf stated softly. Elrohir shook his head and covered his face gently.  
  
"I can't...I can't do it right now, I'm sorry I'm not angry with him, but I just can't face him right now," whimpered Elladan as he slowly lifted himself from the floor and headed for his room.  
  
"I...I don't know what to say to him," whispered Elrohir, feeling his heart breaking into a million pieces. Gandalf sighed and touched the elf's knee.  
  
"Tell him the truth, young elf, that is all he will be able to accept," The young elf nodded and slowly stood on his feet, swaying slightly.  
  
"Gandalf, I...It hurts so bad," whimpered Elladan as he turned to the great wizard. Finding comfort in the strong old arms that wrapped around his body.  
  
"There, there elfling, your father will always be in your heart, just like you amme," Gandalf said softly.  
  
"Please, go speak with him my friend, I do not have the strength," whispered Elrohir.  
  
"Young elf, he will want to see one of you, he is afraid."  
  
"He should be," whispered Elladan from where he now stood, looking angrier than he had a few moments ago when he had left them.  
  
"What are you going to do to him?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"I...I can't and will not deal with him at this moment. Gandalf send word I want Legolas, Celeborn, Arwen, and Galadriel as soon as they can get here," the older twin said.  
  
"As you wish, mellon nin," whispered Gandalf walking away.  
  
"We... We really should go talk to him," murmured Elrohir.  
  
"I'm afraid if I look at him, I'll strike him for what he has done, and I am not a violent elf," stated Elladan.  
  
"You will not if I am there," stated Elrohir surely of his brother.  
  
"Come, we must speak to the child, before he believes we are going to kill him."  
  
"El, you do realize, this was an accident don't you?" Elrohir asked his older brother. The elf stopped, standing directly in front of Estel's door. Shoulders' slumped, frame defeated.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this is the only thing I have to say, first off thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I mean all of them! Second off, I have two points to make. 1) Elrond, so I believe, would speak of his daughter once in awhile, he doesn't do it a lot, but he does do it once in a while. Please I'm sorry but you're going to see her later on in the story, do not correct me about it, because there are reasons to my points. 2) For those you who liked Gilrain, I'm sorry she is not in any of these stories. I specifically state in the Author's note that I believe as Cassia and Sio do, that Gilrain died with Arathorn, and when Aragorn was taken in by Elrond that meant he became a father.ect. There was a point to this, I'm sorry I'm not trying to sound rude, but I did state this already, and I do not want to be corrected. 


	3. Aftermath

~The Aftermath~  
  
Elrohir slowly opened the door to his brother's room and sighed, the tiny child slept soundly, but not well on the bed.  
  
"Seldo, wake up little one," whispered Elrohir as he moved towards the bed. The small boy slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his brother...he hoped they were still brothers.  
  
"I'm sorry," whimpered the child. Elrohir sighed, hoping they had cried they're last tears. It was, however, just not so. Elrohir took the boy into his arms, and settled him on his lap.  
  
"It's all right, it was an accident, now it's our job to live the best we can and move on. Ada would want us to," whispered Elrohir.  
  
"Are...are you gonna keep me?" whimpered the small boy.  
  
"You're part of the family child, nothing will change that. You belong here, as you always will. You will continue to be welcome no matter which elven world you travel to," came the voice. Estel and Elrohir looked back at Elladan. Estel seemed to flinch slightly, however quickly the boy was wrapped in Elladan's arms.  
  
"I wish I was dead, instead of Ada," whimpered the child.  
  
"Don't be young one. For Ada would be unable to live without you in his life, as would Glorfindel, Elrohir and myself."  
  
"I killed him," whimpered the boy.  
  
"No, it was an accident. You did not intend to harm Ada, you were startled. It is over now, we cannot go back and redo those moments. I'm sorry you feel so horrible, I know I feel this way as well. Come now child, we have things to attend to."  
  
"Elladan? Are you going to get rid of me?"  
  
"No child, you will remain with us. For to lose you at this point, would kill all that is left of us."  
  
"I love you El," whimpered the child.  
  
"I love you too Estel, I love you will all that I have in me child."  
  
~*~  
  
Elladan sighed as he stood surrounded by hundreds of other elves, as they quietly spoke in the house. Estel had long since disappeared among the crowds of elves. Elrohir had been watching him for awhile.  
  
"If it weren't for that human, Lord Elrond would not be dead," whispered one man among the elves at Rivendell.  
  
"He's a child," whispered another in surprise.  
  
"He's a human! No elflings would ever do something such as what this child did. If he had listened to his father the first time, he would still be alive."  
  
"You best watch your tongue where it concerns my grandson," came a strong voice. Looking up the two elves gazed into the harsh eyes of Celeborn.  
  
"He's not your grandson, he's a human," stated one elf. Before Celeborn even knew what happened he gripped the elf by his tunic.  
  
"This child has been raised here since toddler hood, you will not deny him the comfort of the only home he has ever loved. You will not disgrace this house or Rivendell by speaking about the Lord's son in such a way!" Bit the elf. With that he turned on his heals and spotted his grandson standing only feet away with tears falling down his face.  
  
"Estel..." A hand came up to his shoulder, Galadriel smiled softly at her beloved husband.  
  
"I will go speak with him, what the child needs is the love of a mother," she said softly and followed the young child.  
  
~*~  
  
It was not hard to find the young child, for he sat quietly upon his father's bed, whimpering in his hands.  
  
"Such a small child to be filled with so much sorrow," came the soft voice. The boy looked up at the elf. She was so beautiful. They had met only once before, when he was just a young boy, and she had dubbed him her grandson.  
  
"They hate me," he whimpered softly.  
  
"Aye, perhaps in some ways they do, but remember young one, it is not about what they think or feel. It is about what you feel, or you think. No one can make you feel any less of yourself, unless you let them."  
  
"I killed Ada."  
  
"No child, it was an accident. For if it had been intentional, do you think I would still be speaking with you?"  
  
"Yes," came the muffled sob. She smiled and chuckled, yes this small one knew her well.  
  
"Aye, perhaps you are correct, if you were still alive and had killed Elrond on purpose I would indeed still be speaking to you. Do you know why that is?"  
  
"Because...because you love me unconditionally, like Ada did?" She nodded.  
  
"That is correct small one. I adore you with all that I hold inside of me, and could not live knowing you are hurting inside. May I hold you?" He nodded and she gently lifted him into her arms. Soon her beautiful voice began to ring out through the room.  
  
Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would it be the same if I saw you in Heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven.  
  
Would you hold my hand if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would you help me stand if I saw you in Heaven?  
I'll find my way through night and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in Heaven.  
  
Time can bring you down; time can bend your knees.  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please.  
  
Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure,  
And I know there'll be no more tears in Heaven.  
  
Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would it be the same if I saw you in Heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven.  
'Cause I know I don't belong, here in Heaven.  
  
"Can I come to Lothlorien with you and grandfather? Arwen could remain here?"  
  
"Child, if this is what you wish then I can not possibly say no, for it would delight me to have such a young one as you around to brighten things up. However, I fear if you do come, it would not be as bright as you would be here."  
  
"Please, not forever, just for a little while?"  
  
"Until things calm down here, of course young one. You are always welcome in Lothlorien," she whispered as she held him. A silver tear trailing down her face, while she held the crying child in her arms.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I just finished Mirkwood Nightmare, and I have begun to write Living in Fear. So stay tuned, I'm also going to add previews to the next story at the end of every last chapter. 


	4. Leaving Home

~Leaving Home~  
  
Italics mean dreams  
  
Galadriel and Celeborn remained two weeks longer, and noticed the boys were doing they're best to keep things well around the home. Legolas left a few days before they were readying to leave.  
  
"You're sure about this?" Elrohir asked gently as his younger brother stuffed clothes in his bag hurriedly, as though just trying to get away from them. Elrohir knew the boy was crying, both inside and out.  
  
"Yes," came the even tone.  
  
"You don't sound too sure."  
  
"I'm going, I just...I need to get away," came the child's response, sounding older than his six years, but looking younger.  
  
"Get away from what? The death, the pain or yourself?"  
  
"Leave me alone, please," came the whisper.  
  
"I guess I'm just trying to......... look, I'm just going to miss you is all. You've been here for the past four years, and suddenly you're going away, I just wanted you to know I love you," Elrohir stated softly.  
  
"I'm sorry I did this to you," Estel murmured.  
  
"I'm sorry we're making you go away because of it," Elrohir stated softly. Estel turned slowly and ran into the arms of his brother.  
  
~*~  
  
Elladan stood staring over the balcony watching his brother, grandparents, and sister leave Rivendell. Suddenly he knew the meaning of alone and empty, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked into the eyes of his twin brother.  
  
"We just lost the last piece of Ada," whispered Elladan.  
  
"Come on, we have things to do," Elrohir whispered, just wanting to forget all that had happened in the past month.  
  
"I don't think I can do this."  
  
"Elladan you have to, you're the eldest, you are the king now."  
  
~*~  
  
"Child are you all right?" Inquired Celeborn gently as they neared Rivendell's gates.  
  
"Yes, fine, thank you," he whispered, his mind starting to wander..  
  
~Four Years Earlier~  
  
Estel looked up to see the older elf reaching down and taking him from his bed. Sitting down in a rocking chair, the elf gently began to hum to the small human child.  
  
"Ada?"  
  
"Yes child, I'm your Ada now."  
  
"I scared," whispered the toddler.  
  
"I know little one, but do not fear, I am here now," nodding the child placed his head against Elrond's shoulder and stuck his thumb in his mouth, soon falling asleep in the safe arms of one who loved him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ada, am I an ewf?" Elrond raised an eye brow as he looked at the three year old child, suddenly realizing what the boy was asking he smiled.  
  
"Ah, no child, you are a human, which is just as important as an elf."  
  
"Am I your son?"  
  
"You will always be my son, no matter what young one, I love you," Elrond placed a firm kiss on the child's forehead.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ada," came the soft small voice, catching Elrond from his thoughts.  
  
"Yes son," Elrond said gently, kissing his son's head.  
  
"Do you love me, even when I do something really bad?"  
  
"Well, of course I do," Elrond said turning so his son could look at him better.  
  
"I mean even when I do something really, really bad and you have to punish me. Even when you have to send me to my room, or spank me for being bad?"  
  
"Yes Estel, I love you no matter what you do. Sometimes I love you even more when you're bad, because I realize that's when you need it the most. Do not worry seldo, you are usually a very good young man. Do not ever doubt the love I hold for you and your brothers child."  
  
"Is there anything I could ever do to make you hate me?" Elrond chuckled, seeing this was something the boy ask wondered for awhile.  
  
"No, there is nothing on middle-earth, or anywhere that will ever make me stop loving you child. When parents have children something inside them makes them love these children love them unconditionally. Estel, when I send you to your room, or spank you once or twice, it's because I want to keep you safe, and you're doing something that threatens your safety. As you grow you will find, however I do not spank you much anymore, but I will lecture you. Your brothers seem to prefer the spankings over the lectures. They seem to think I'm long winded," Estel smiled softly.  
  
"I love you Ada," the child murmured.  
  
"And I you young one, and I you," Elrond whispered pecking his young son on the head again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why do you fear your blood?" Inquired the strong voice. The man looked over at him, Lord Elrond.  
  
"They died because of greed," stated the man.  
  
"You do not same the same fate young one."  
  
"How do you know?" Estel asked his father in the deep voice.  
  
"I have seen it child. You will survive this war, and the next. Be who you were born to be Aragorn," stated the Elven King.  
  
"I don't know how to, I'm afraid," whispered Aragorn.  
  
"Do not fear your destiny, embrace it young one. Even if it means marrying my only daughter."  
  
"Do you mean that?"  
  
"Would I have spoke it if I did not mean such words?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You will always be Estel to me," whispered Elrond as he left the room quietly.  
  
~*~  
  
He looked forward to see Legolas smiling, the elf moved his eyes to the right, as if trying to hint something. There was the banner of Rivendell, and right behind it stood his foster father, Lord Elrond, and his brothers. Elrond nodded slowly, then the banner moved slightly.  
  
Aragorn's breath caught in his chest as he looked upon her. Moving forward he slowly took the banner from her hands. Her face looking down, reaching forward he touched her beautiful face, a moment later, shock over he swept her up in his arms and kissed her with all he was worth.  
  
~Present~  
  
"Estel, did you hear me child?" came the voice of Arwen. Snapping the six year old out of his trance. He looked up at the beautiful young looking elf and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry Arwen, I was thinking," he murmured sadly.  
  
"It is all right child, I am accused of the same thing quiet often. Come, we're going to eat now, and I realize you may not be hungry, but it would do you well to eat something."  
  
"Yes, I would like that."  
  
The elves ate dinner and soon prepared to sleep for the night, Arwen watched over him quietly as he finally fell into a restless sleep.  
  
"Sleep child, for when you awaken the truth shall be told," she whispered pecking his cheek and leaving the tent.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Looking around the child smiled and took the cross bow off the wall and in hand. He ran his fingers over the fine feathers attached on the beautiful arrow. Slowly removing one from it's holder he notched it on the bow and pulled the string back.  
  
Elrond was coming to the study to let Estel know his brothers would be back soon, when he saw the child with the bow and arrow. Fear and anger raged through him rapidly, causing him to not think.  
  
Estel was so deep in the game he never heard his father coming up behind him. "ESTEL!" The booming voice shook the child out of his thoughts, causing him to whirl around and freeze instantly. What happened in the next second would forever be engrained in the young boys mind as his hand slipped and released the arrow. Striking Lord Elrond straight in the heart.  
  
"NO!!!!!!" Screamed Estel in utter horror..  
  
"Estel, wake up ion nin," came the deep voice. Looking up Estel gasped and jumped back. There stood his father, and he was no longer in the middle of a field sleeping with other elves, but in his room, among those he loved the most.  
  
"AHHH!" Screamed Estel as he jumped back again, managing to send him off the side of the bed if terror.  
  
"Estel, child what is wrong?" Elrond asked, very shocked by his son's response to be woken from his nightmare.  
  
"You...You're dead, what!?" The child screamed yet again, a moment later Elladan and Elrohir entered.  
  
"Estel? Ada?"  
  
"He was yelling, in the middle of what I thought to be a nightmare, so I came in to comfort him and he awoke and started screaming and mumbling about how I was dead."  
  
"I saw you... I killed you, oh valar! I will never touch a bow again father," whimpered the child as he wrapped his arms around his legs and curled up. Elrond sighed and looked down upon the child. Reaching down he lifted the child into his arms, surprised at how quickly the child clung to him.  
  
"I am, and have been very much alive small one. I am very sorry I had to punish you today for touching the bow and arrows; however, I see you have been far more punished than I ever intended. Perhaps now you see why I do not allow you to touch such weapons?" The small boy nodded.  
  
"Very well, come young ones, let us go back to sleep. You're going to remain with me young one, I do not wish you to be alone at the moment, and I believe neither do you," the human nodded into his foster father's shoulder.  
  
"Ada?"  
  
"Yes ion nin?" inquired Elrond as he carried Estel back to his room.  
  
"Who is Arwen?" Elrond raised an eye brow.  
  
"What else have you seen in this dream young one?"  
  
A/N: Mirkwood Nightmare Coming Soon:  
  
Preview: "You're all out of your mind," stated Cohan the elder elf. Elladan sighed rolling his eyes. If there was one elf Elladan did not like to get a lecture from, more than his father, it was Cohan. Who seemed to think he ruled the whole damn middle earth.  
  
"Well perhaps I am, but the basic fact is I cannot leave Estel here right now. He wouldn't feel right about it, and neither would I."  
  
"Your father should have given him up when he had the chance."  
  
"Maybe so, however, Ada doesn't regret his choice, and neither do we. Now, I will be going,"  
  
"She told me my path was hidden from me...What did she mean?"  
  
"Well, I imagine she meant that at the time being you don't know what you are meant to do yet, however you will find out someday."  
  
"I wanna be a king just like Ada!" Estel said smiling. Elladan smiled softly, in his heart he knew when Estel found out about his destiny he would not feel the same way.  
  
"Well, we shall see what will become of you when you grow, however, until then, you must rest, come young one," "We are not asking for you to like each other, or even talk to each other, we're asking that to keep peace between us in the coming times you sign the agreement!" Bit Elladan angrily.  
  
"You will keep your tongue master elfling!" yelled one of the dwarves.  
  
"And you will do well to keep yours! My father spent years fighting alongside humans and dwarves. He will not watch it all go to Mordor now! We are simply asking that if you are needed in such a quest, you help us," Elladan bit back.  
  
"His request is not so hard," spoke the wizard quietly. Elladan looked at the older man with a soft smile.  
  
"Mirkwood will not stand for it, we are a peaceful settlement here, we will have none of their kind. Or humans either!" yelled the elf who had been eyeing Estel.  
  
"The humans are trying to help us as much as we are trying to help the dwarves! Don't you see what your stubbornness will lead to? Dark times are coming!" the old man said angrily.  
  
King Thranduil Estel is gone!" Elladan said rushing into the great room, where the King and a few of the other elves were seated.  
  
"ELLADAN!" Came the sudden cry of terror. Elladan's head snapped around to watch his brother come running in. Elladan swooped the child up into his arms and held the now sobbing boy in his arms. 


End file.
